


Jane, Jones, and Jack

by Xanister



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alive Ianto Jones, Belosian hair anomalies, Canon Compliant, Capaldi Doctor meets Jack, Clara clearly loves Jane Austen, Clara is getting over Danny, Danny Pink is dead, Gen, Jack/Ianto is not the focus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanister/pseuds/Xanister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Face the Raven, Clara who wants to go on more and more dangerous adventures and the 12th Doctor travel back to just after "Last of the Timelords" as the Doctor has important questions to ask Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jane, Jones, and Jack

**Author's Note:**

> The rating will oscillate between PG-13 and R, as it is Torchwood. Any truly sexy times will be happening off-screen.
> 
> A huge thanks to Akasha111182 for reading and fixing all my mistakes. I swear I'm not allergic to commas. As always, comments and kudos makes me work faster.

“Jane is such a fascinating woman!” Clara decreed, coming down the steps from the door of the TARDIS. She had energy in her step, the kind you get after a really good experience meeting someone you look up to. The Doctor had that experience the day he met Jimi Hendrix, helping to prepare him for his performance at Woodstock, so he understood it quite well. “She was smart and kind, just amazing to be around!” Clara set both hands on the console to lean towards the Doctor. “And that party was out of this world!” She tipped her head back for emphasis and chuckled. Letting out a breath she probably didn’t realize she had been holding, she ran her fingers quickly through her still damp hair and gathered it together in that way people with long hair could do, without thinking, and secured it into a loose ponytail. “I thought I would never get that green goo out of my hair.” 

The Doctor turned a dial; although he wasn’t smiling, there was mirth in his eyes at the obvious happiness radiating from his companion. It had certainly been an extraordinary experience, one that he knew Jane Austen would not soon forget. It was nice to take a trip free from danger, something he treasured in any of his incarnations, like a visit to the Eye of Harmony. After meeting Jane Austen (it went rather well), there hadn’t been any danger that he could see with an intergalactic party. He was glad to see Clara enjoying herself; after Danny, he had wondered if he would ever see anything close to a happy Clara again. 

The TARDIS had finished dematerializing, and was now off to somewhere else in time and space, his fingers quickly setting the coordinates for the next landing. If Jane was amazing, he could only imagine what Clara would think of their next destination. Coming around the side of the console to stand next to her, he flipped a switch before turning the screen towards them. “I’m glad you were able to get cleaned up before that alien matter became sentient,” he said calmly, tapping a spot on the screen as it flickered, and then adjusting a dial. “Belosian hair anomalies have never been the pleasant sort. Horrible at parties, and never help clean up after.” 

“Alien matter... you mean that goo? And wait, Belosian hair anomalies?” Clara’s face turned to one of disgust, even if it was laced with what the Doctor felt was curiosity. “What, like lice? Like big Belosian lice?” She worked the word “belosian” out once, and then, like the English teacher she was, immediately adopted it as though she had used the word all her life. She reflexively started scratching her head with a grimace.

The Doctor reached over to still her scratching hand. “You’re fine, Clara. They start off small but before long they’re clumsy, awkward human-sized lice that get invited to parties. They’re intimidating sure, but hard to miss. They’re kind of leggy,” he wagged his fingers, “hairy creatures with no respect for society.” He made eye contact and attempted, unsuccessfully, to quell the smile on his face. “You would have been fine; you deal with teenagers all the time!” He saw Clara roll her eyes as she groaned at the bad joke. He understood how lame his comment was, but after all these years alive he was allowed a few bad jokes and at least one loud brightly coloured coat. The latter had been ticked off the list…

“So, what’s next then, Doctor?” Clara asked. 

“Another adventure? Already? You don’t want to have a rest, head home and see how everyone is?” His voice raised on the end as he scrubbed his face with his hand. It was another effort to make Clara slow down but the Doctor had a feeling it wouldn’t work. 

“No, I’m alright, besides it’s a time machine! We can always go back! Another adventure, quick as you please!” Clara smiled, walking around the console with a hand trailing on its smooth edge as she went, stopping briefly to stand next to him before retreating back to the rails. Clara was ready for another adventure; it didn’t sit right with him and he tried (and failed) to quell the uneasy feeling her adrenaline addiction seemed to bring about in him. He had been trying to feed that recklessness in an organized way but he knew he couldn’t do that forever.  
“Another adventure…” he murmured, trailing off as something pinged on the scanner. The unexpected something going “ping” meant he was momentarily distracted. For a few seconds there was just the normal TARDIS sounds from the time rotor as she wound her way towards the coordinates the Doctor had locked in before they left the site of the intergalactic party. 

There was silence, clean and clear for a few moments before Clara broke in. “Doctor?” Her voice seemed so quiet in the expanse of the police box. 

He didn’t look up but he answered her nonetheless. “Yes, of course, another adventure. How about Earth, at least five years before your present. Need to talk to an old friend, about…something.” The last words were added rather quickly and perhaps a bit cryptically. He broke his gaze with the thing that went “ping” and twisted to get a better look at Clara, who was resting against the rails near the steps. Her arms were crossed over her chest but were held lightly, more with comfort in mind than trying to close herself off. Maybe there was a bit of impatience there. 

“Earth?” She seemed confused, then slightly frustrated. It looked to the Doctor that she was about to complain before the smile flitted back onto her lips and she shrugged with a rather cheerful “ok, hope it’s somewhere warm.” 

“Cardiff in July is warm,” he said, in a tone more thoughtful than matter-of-factly.

“Cardiff?!” Clara exclaimed, unfolding her arms. This time the Doctor knew she would complain but that was before the deck under their feet moved. 

The TARDIS jolted as they arrived at their destination and the Doctor quickly regained his footing, flipping dials and then starting to walk towards the doors. He expected an argument but received rather the opposite.

“Next time, I get to choose,” Clara said, hopping up the stairs ahead of him from her vantage point by the rails. She turned very briefly to point a finger at him as added emphasis. Opening the door and stepping out into the warm air she disappeared momentarily from view. When the Doctor emerged, his companion was standing a few feet from the door looking around at the sights. It was warm but with a cool breeze and Clara seemed comfortable enough with the light blue 50s-style polka dot dress she had taken from the wardrobe. She had commented on how cute it was and he had taken her word on it, she seemed to understand clothes. He took in the tourists, not that far off, and at the outline of a Tourism Information Center. This was the right spot. The taste was right for the date and the sun was in the right spoke for roughly midday. Taking a couple of big steps away from the TARDIS he donned his sonic sunglasses and turned back to look at his craft.

Waves of energy invisible to the naked eye poured into her, like recharging a battery on a massive scale. The waves of energy flowed from the Rift, an intergalactic tourist attraction if there ever was one, a crack in time and space situated in Cardiff. It was always a great spot to park. Although it had given the world a few troubles now and then, Torchwood had seemed capable enough to handle it. That was one of the main reasons to stop in and see their fearless leader. Feeling content that the TARDIS would be safe, and rather proud she had taken them exactly where he wanted to go, he folded his sunglasses and put them back in his pocket, locking the door and pocketed the silver key. 

Clara was looking around, shielding her eyes from the sun. When the Doctor offered her the sonic sunglasses she laughed and put them on with a flourish. Recognition seemed to take shape as they both started walking towards the building. “This is Mermaid Quay, right? I came here on a day cruise when I was eleven, with my school.” It was like she was remembering that outing, and then she frowned before she glanced at him. “So why are we here? You said you had to meet a friend?” 

He tried to look grave but ended up looking a little annoying. “Clara, have you heard of Torchwood?” he asked as they walked with the sounds of tourists talking and taking pictures all around them.

“The people in the big black SUVs that pretend no one can see them?” 

The Doctor nodded. “Yes that would be them. Well my friend works for them.” The building came into view, a building void of papers and respect for one of the members of Torchwood. “Let’s try the Tourism Information Center first, I have a feeling we’ll find him there.”

“He works for the Tourism Information Center?” Clara said, scrunching up her nose in confusion. “Torchwood does tourism?”

“Torchwood runs a side business.” He held open the door for Clara and both entered the building. 

The room was full of souvenirs, brochures, maps and other interesting facts about Wales and the surrounding area. Clara removed the glasses and handed them to the Doctor. A man in a sharp suit turned from his tidying, adjusting his blue and white tie that had come slightly askew. Everything about his manner of dress spoke precision, organization and dedication to detail. The Doctor stepped forward, noting the lack of recognition when the other man saw him. 

“Can I help you, sir?” The accent was smooth if just slightly irritated. He could fool a lot of people with that pretend courtesy but not the Doctor. 

“I’d like to speak with Jack Harkness.” 

“He is out of the office, currently, could you leave your number and he can arrange a time to meet with you?” Again, there was a faint tinge of irritation all wrapped up in smooth Welsh pleasantry. 

“Mr. Jones, please tell Jack that the Doctor is in town and would love if he could make time to see him.” 

Clara glanced up from the brochure she was reading and stared, most likely a little surprised at the Doctor. He smiled, wolfishly, as Ianto Jones went a little paler than he already was and pressed a button to an intercom. 

“Jack!” 

Jack Harkness was in the Tourist Center in moments, responding more to the alarm in Ianto’s voice than the actual summons. Jack looked the same as the Doctor always remembered him, complete with Great Coat that stood out like Clara’s dress as being from another time. The Doctor kept his neutral, slightly bored expression as Jack stared at Ianto and then let his glaring eyes turn to the older figure and his companion. 

“Can I help you?” 

“As a matter of fact, Jack, I need your assistance. Nothing as trying as the _Valiant_ but I need your expertise.” 

Jack stared. Jack said nothing. 

The Doctor looked at Clara and then back to Jack, who seemed to be having a really difficult time processing the words he had just heard. Then his face twisted into a full toothy grin and the Doctor let out a little sigh. 

“You’re Scottish! You changed, already? Doctor, how did it happen? You’ve aged…” 

Jack kept talking but the words started to blur together as he enveloped the Doctor in a big hug. The Doctor could have sworn he heard Clara and maybe Ianto too, giggling. Maybe this had been a horrible mistake, he thought, even as he was crushed a bit more by man and Great Coat but Jack was one of the few who could help him shed some light on Ashildr and her mortality problem.


End file.
